


[Art] Armed barnacles against stubborn Negotiator

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: The clones left. In masse, they deserted and ran to the only place they had known outside of war: they ran to Kamino and some cloners had difficult questions asked, a blaster in front of their flat noses. And they stayed until the Jedi finally came for them.
Series: gift art for others [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	[Art] Armed barnacles against stubborn Negotiator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Armed barnacles against stubborn Negotiator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609748) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam). 



> The most dramatic line in the fic:
> 
> _Then the Negotiator had come, at dawn, and a rare ray of sun had seemed to crown him in fire, his hair glittering._
> 
> That is poetic as fuck.


End file.
